


My Ronald

by lexigirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, Little Porny., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by this wonderful piece: http://bbcchu.deviantart.com/art/Tease-215078415<br/>She makes the best Dron EVER!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ronald

The blush on your cheeks is here to stay surely.  
When I see you standing there so sexy,  
that come hither look in your eye,  
mixed with your ever present uncertainty.  
How many times must I make love to you  
before you realize that YOU are the sexiest Weasley,  
the BEST Weasley,  
the only one in my mind.  
The face you make when you cum,  
the noises you make when I bite your neck at my release.  
They are all MINE.  
Because YOU are mine Ronald.  
And don't forget,  
for I will not hesitate to remind you,  
in a very public and lewd manner.  
Love,  
Draco.


End file.
